


everything i need i get from you

by justletmegohome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry, harry is louis' baby, it's only a fever it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmegohome/pseuds/justletmegohome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on vocal rest. Louis takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i need i get from you

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i wrote this because i was bored out of my mind and i needed more canon fics so here we are.
> 
> a million thank yous to zahra and tashie for existing.

It starts with a couple of coughs. 

Louis noticed it when he talked with Harry over the phone right before hopping on a plane home. Harry dismissed it, said that Holmes Chapel was getting windy so his throat itched just a little, but Anne was already bathing him in tea.

(He said, “Don't worry, just hurry up please,” in a raspy voice that made Louis’ chest ache with how much he missed Harry.)

Still, Louis worried. He always does when he's not there to make sure his boy is taken care of.

Coming home to a sleepy-bundled-up-definitely sick Harry was not what he expected, and yet his whole body warmed up instantly, as if the cold London weather never pinked up his nose.

“Hello, love,” Louis whispers, afraid to break the mellow atmosphere Harry has created with a couple of candles and the chimney crackling in the corner of the room. Also, little Olivia is perched right by his head and Louis wouldn't like it if Harry’s gorgeous scalp ended up all scratched raw.

Harry lifts his head from his blanketed cocoon and his smile shines brighter than the flames of the fire keeping the house toasty. “You're home.” he mutters a tad breathless, and it makes Louis’ heart skip a beat. His mussed up curls and rosy cheeks are not helping either.

“I am,” Louis says as he takes off his shoes and walks to Harry, leaning over him to kiss his forehead. Olivia’s soft fur gets petted as well. “How are you feeling?”

Harry kisses his chin and pulls out his hand from under the covers to ghost the tip of his fingers against Louis’ jaw. “Better now that you're here,” he responds.

Louis snorts. “Cheesy.”

“It's the truth.”

Humming, Louis presses the back of his hand to Harry's neck, making sure he hasn't got a temperature. Which he doesn't, not yet, but Louis has been living in Harry's pocket since they were still very much a couple of reckless kids so he knows the signs that point to Harry getting sick.

Straightening up with one last kiss to Harry’s nose, Louis moves out of his space. “Alright H, I’m going to turn the kettle on.”

Harry frowns right away. “No, no. You just got here, you need to rest.”

Louis shakes his head and smiles softly at the rumpled version of Harry. He looks a bit like an angry kitten, and it's awfully endearing. “Nope, by the time you get yourself untangled from my nan’s blankets I’ll be coming back with the mugs, so just stay put. Okay?”

“Stop making me look like a shitty boyfriend, Lou,” Harry complains with a fake pout.

“It's not my fault I'm amazing at everything, darling!” Louis jokes before scurrying away to the kitchen.

“Twat!” Harry calls out just as a coughing fit follows.

Louis feels kind of bad for giggling but he makes it up to Harry by peppering his face in kisses when they sit by the fire and Harry tells him all about the adventures Gemma and Olivia had while they were jumping around on stages. Louis tells him everything he can think of about Luke’s new place and even shows him some pictures he took of the landscape, vowing to start looking for a place in Canada if only for the views it has to offer.

At some point Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and stays there, snoring softly after Louis rubs his belly and lulls him back to a proper sleep.

It’s a nice way to settle down after all the craziness from his trips. Sure, they wake up with sore necks and smelly clothes and Harry’s skin is clammy from his fever that finally kicked in overnight, but Louis wouldn't change a thing.

***

The next day, by midday, Harry is coughing up a lung in bed and not even Olivia can cheer him up. He knows he has to go to the doctor to get the right meds. Louis knows he has to take him to the doctor’s or risk Harry losing his voice completely but. But, well, Harry is as stubborn as they come when he wants to be.

“Can't you just get me some honey and lemon?” Harry tries to negotiate with big, bloodshot eyes.

“Can’t I just call Marlene and ask her to stop by?” Louis fires back as he runs a cold, wet cloth over Harry’s forehead.

“God, no, Lou. Don't be a bother.” Harry strains his throat to argue, goosebumps rising on his chest because he refuses to sweat through another shirt again.

Louis sighs. “You know what? As soon as you pass out I’m dragging you out of bed and strapping you in the car, right?”

Harry laughs, and it's the first time Louis has heard him produce a sound other than coughs and half dead croaks all morning, so it's literal music to his ears. It doesn't last long ‘cause he gets another fit quickly enough, but he's ready to retort once it's over, “Yeah? And who’s gonna help you carry me down a flight of stairs? I don't think Olivia likes you that much to give you a paw.”

A paw, Jesus, Louis is in love with the most ridiculously perfect boy in the world. “Maybe I’ll have one of those adrenaline rushes mums get when their babies are stuck under cars.”

“How does one even get a baby under a car?”

“Well I’m not a mum, Harold, how would I know?” Louis replies. “Now c’mon, you know we have to go.”

“Over my cold dead body,” Harry challenges with narrowed eyes. Or maybe that's his headache making him half close them since Louis drew back the curtains. One can't know for sure.

The problem, of course, is that Harry really is very stubborn when he gets his mind into something and when doctors are involved there's not a single person in the world that can make him change that. Anne once told him how she had to chase wee little Harry around and promise him the universe when it was time to get his shots. Louis doesn't outright chase him, but he does have to promise most of their repertory in bed when Harry gets like this.

When the band had just started taking off and Harry had to be looked after more constantly, Louis had Paul’s help to get Harry checked out. Plus, the other boys offered to join Harry after they couldn't stand to see him pout a second longer. 

Now, Paul is somewhere in Ireland watching rugby and Louis is pretty sure Niall and Liam would tell him to fuck off if he woke them up so soon after tour, so Louis is going to have to pull out the big guns if he wants Harry right as rain by next Friday.

“I’m gonna call Daze and Pheebs and tell them you don't want to meet up with them this week.”

Harry gasps, horrified, “But that's not true!”

Louis smirks. Yes, this is gonna work. “Well, if you really wanted to be there, then you would have gotten your cute and stubborn arse to the doctor the minute you started coughing. Also, they’ve grown out of playing nurse. All they want is you talking their ears off about nail polish and stuff.”

Harry gaps at him, the wheels in his head turning, and somehow he must get some sense into his sleep deprived brain because he sighs and nods in defeat. “Fine, but no shots.”

Patting his thigh, Louis does his best to comfort him. “Can't promise you that, sweetheart. But I can promise you a fancy blowjob with that new lube you got last week.”

“I can't even get it up, Louis.” Harry claims dejectedly, rolling on his stomach and coughing his other lung out.

***

Harry only had to get one shot and he glared at Louis the entire two seconds he had a needle in his arm, but he survived.

Sadly, the same can't be said for his throat.

Apparently the combination of singing every night, the stress of getting their careers and lives back in the right path, dragging Simon Cowell and his minions via stuffed bears and crashing down from tour have finally fucked over Harry. 

The doctor said it was his body’s way of demanding some rest. Harry said it was his body’s way of stabbing him in the back.

Both Louis and Doc Marlene agreed it would be for the best if Harry got some vocal rest immediately. A lot of vocal rest, actually. She gave them strict instructions on how to look after Harry and even pretended to be very stern when she told Harry he could not speak, make a noise or even hum if he wanted to be able to sing by the time the day of the Live Lounge arrived.

Harry had no option but to comply and say yes because Doc Marlene tried her best to get through his thick skull. Louis is glad she exists. And that she also scolded him about taking care of himself so Harry had something to smile about.

When they're done and free to leave it's already dark outside and Harry's mood matches the sky. Louis feels useless when he realizes that what usually works to cheer his boyfriend is restricted. They can't engage in semi public and very illegal sex because Harry can't make a sound. Louis can't make a fool of himself because it would hurt Harry even more if he made him laugh.

It starts to suck real fast.

They're cruising their way back to their city house, Harry is pouting down at his phone since he’s probably texting his mum. Every now and again his lips tug up into a tiny grin when Louis tap tap taps his thigh or hand, and that's what gives Louis an idea.

Louis is sure Harry has one of his many copies of Paul Simon’s album in this car, so Louis tasks himself to finding it before the light goes from red to green. It might be divine intervention or it might be the universe hating having to see their best creation, Harry, sad but Louis finds the cd in the last second and pops it in the player the Rover has.

It's worth the sweat he broke into when Harry looks up to Louis with wide eyes and signs a thank you right after kissing Louis’ cheek. 

Louis blows him a kiss. “Love you.”

Harry lights up even more and signs it back.

***

“Good morning, Lou.”

“Morning Lou.”

“Wakey wakey.”

Louis is used to hearing Harry’s voice first thing in the morning, ever since the bungalow and that time Harry refused to get up until Louis gave him a proper cuddle. They weren't even dating back then but still. He's used to hearing the raspiness of Harry's tone and has associated it with smelly breath kisses and wandering hands and curls that tickle his nose.

Louis can't bring himself to open his eyes but there's definitely smelly kisses being pressed to his neck and a hand he would know in any life is gripping his hipbone, not to mention the scent of apple filling up his sense and Louis is sure that it comes from a distinct head of curls. The voice though, the voice it's not the same.

“Good morning, Lou.” A robotic bird like voice greets him right as Louis blinks his eyes open.

He has to blink a couple more times to realize Harry is in front of him, showing off his dimples and his teeth and the mischievous glint of his very lovely eyes.

“Harry? What is that?” Louis questions with his own scrappy tone, the one that would match with Harry’s if he could speak.

Harry asks for a minute with his hand, sitting up in bed and crossing his legs as he takes his phone and starts typing on it. Louis is left there to wait and see expectantly while Harry just titters under his breath.

“It's an app, Lou.” Robot voice responds. “Lucy will help me speak.”

It's too early. That's all Louis’ brain can come up with. “Who is Lucy?”

Harry is obviously giddy about the question, biting his bottom lip and looking down to type again. “It’s the app. I named her Lucy.”

“You named the app Lucy.”

Harry nods along as Lucy the app replies with a simple “Yes.”

Well, Louis can't say he's not impressed to be honest. He feels his mouth turning up into a grin that matches Harry's excited one (because they're practically married so they match with everything) and he hooks his fingers around Harry’s ankle, rubbing on the ink that contrasts with his milky soft skin. “That's a brilliant idea, baby. Really smart.”

Harry preens, glowing under the morning sunbeams. “Thank you. Glenne helped me out, too.” Robo Lucy says flatly but the energy Harry is radiating is enough to get Louis buzzing for what today will bring.

“I’ll text her a thank you then. How about you get in the shower and I get breakfast ready, Haz?” Louis proposes, kicking off the covers and jumping out of bed.

“Kiss please.” Harry demands through Robo Lucy, his lips puckered up and waiting for Louis.

Louis laughs quietly. “Of course, of course.” He moves to Harry’s side of the bed and kisses him tenderly, like morning kisses should be.

They end up showing up late to rehearsals because they couldn't resist separating so soon, so obviously making out in bed until Liam and Niall and Helena call is the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me on somedayitscoming.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
